Ways to Call You Mine
by PenguinxHero
Summary: There were times when Mello absolutely abhorred his alias...


**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

**Ways to Call You Mine**

There were times when Mello absolutely abhorred his alias.

He was aware of the blatant irony of the name in juxtaposition to his demeanour, but that was not the primary cause of his irritation.

It was every time "_Mello Bo Bello Fin Fon Fo Fello~_…" would drift to him through the hallways of the orphanage and the giggle that reached his ears there afterward.

It was every nickname that fell from those lips in a teasing lilt.

It was… the sheer _ridiculousness_ of it all.

Mells – he could stand. Melly – he gritted his teeth at the thought of it. Marsh-Mello – he justifiably saw red.

What truly got to him, however, was the obvious enjoyment his red-headed companion obtained at his expense. The barely detectable humour dancing in eyes shielded by goggles, the playful grin stretched across his face, that _God damned giggle_…

It irritated Mello more than it had a right to.

Of course, Matt would come up with the excuse – following a lazy shrug, as to be expected – that he shouldn't have picked such an easily played on name if he didn't want the nicknames that would ensue.

The comment would – of course – always result in Matt's goggles snapping back against the bridge of his nose.

It was as they would grow older, and Mello worked up a tolerance to the pet names, that he would look back and fondly remember one incident in particular.

The sweltering heat of the summer had forced them to find solace in the shade as they waited for the bus to come by to pick them up from their outing. Bags held the bounty collected from a complete sweep of the village candy store; some of the contents already being consumed as they sat on a bench beneath an old oak.

Mello was reclining under the shade, lazily fanning himself as he took frequent bites out of his chocolate bar and paying no mind to his friend sitting beside him. That is, he was doing his best to until a hand was deliberately shoved in front of his face. Mello scowled as his eyes focused, immediately identifying the object being presented to him.

He looked up at his be-goggled partner in crime, annoyance lacing his tone as he said, "Well? What's that for?"

The smile that had worked its way onto Matt's face had long since transitioned into a grin, and the hand that held the offending object did not budge.

Mello's scowl deepened when he didn't get a reply and his focus shifted back to the object.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

That same old giggle greeted his ears as the gamer replied, "You eat it."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I know that, but why do you want me to eat it?"

Matt's expression could only be described as one of pure mirth. "It's a gift; a jellybean for my Melly-bean."

The blond was about to let loose a particularly scathing reply, when he chose to look up at that moment and immediately shut his mouth.

Matt's goggles were perched upon the top of his head, blue eyes revealed to the world; sparkling, and smiling, and _breathtaking_. Mello could no more speak at that moment than hope to miraculously sprout wings and fly his way back to the orphanage.

The most he could manage for at least a few moments was to stare unabashedly.

Collecting himself a short time later, he took the jellybean and ate it as Matt had wanted; letting the nickname issue slide if for only that one time. He caught the smirk the other teen was trying to hide behind his raised collar, but he held back a remark in favour of continuing the violent consumption of his chocolate bar.

After all, if there was even a slight chance that he got to see those eyes once again, any number of silly pet names would be worth it in his mind.

* * *

**Corny ending is corny.  
**

**This was written for a friend as she inspired the idea. You see, she is quite fond of Mello and always refers to him by a nickname (eg. Mell-Bells, Melly-cakes, Mello-Jello). It's really rather cute :3**

**Anyways - Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
